Blackout
by V. Vichi L
Summary: What if the gossip had not gotten rid off? What if Umi was still being suspected as a boy? What if the stalkers were still there? And what if it contained more violence than Umi usually showed and more... blood?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Umi Kajiwara or the amazing manga. *cries in agony* But Ryoko Fukuyama-sensei does. This story takes place in volume 10 chapter 51 and the dialogues were quoted from the manga itself.

* * *

**Blackout**

**Written by V. Vichi L.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"It came today... A magazine company named _Shutter; _'Your company's model, Umi, is a boy, right?'"

_...and he was just having a very pleasant time with that fellow Naka._

It took him by surprise, of course. There was not any clue of him being stalked or anything—not to mention that he was a supermodel, but at least, it was called 'stalking' for a reason which was not something like taking many pictures of your targets _to send it right to them later on. _These people were really stupid it made him furious.

He fell silent as his eyes studying the photos Boss had given him. So there was him being the model 'Umi' and there was him being the president 'Umi Kajiwara' and there was him being the model 'Umi' and there was—

"WHAT? WHO TOOK THESE?!"

The old hag gave him a rather annoyed look. "I heard that in Zhuyuan you posed like this."

_Yeah, but I didn't expect _anyone _to take a picture of it! Damn that Tsutsumi!_

"The fashion's photographer thought that your poses and facial expressions were not like a woman's at all, so they mailed it to _Shutter,_" explained The Boss patiently. "Looks like he was following you. Did you not find out about that?"

_Find out about that, _do tell him. Why would anyone ever suspect him anyway? Not him being a boy (because, well, _probably _he had shown _a little _too much annoying expression _to annoy _that Tsutsumi—yet he still had to chase him, that stupid strawberry freak!), but him being 'Umi Kajiwara'. There were plenty of faces to search yet they had find _the real him. _What a surprise. And it did not take them long?! He had not revealed any personal information—just what made them actually find out!

(Not to mention that these were stalkers, and they also often caught some perverted pictures, so...)

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE PEOPLE!"

"Hey! Hold on, Stupid Kid!" The Boss pulled his hoodie and let out a sigh through her cigarette. "It doesn't matter if you're going to admit it or not, they still want to interview you."

_An interview! Feh! _(But then he remembered the interviewed Naka had told him when she found out that he was a boy; '_I cried when my boyfriend dumped me!_') Now he was _really _going to kill those people.

"All in all, just act normally. But you might have to avoid being alone with Naka."

That kind of pissed him off a little. "Why are we bringing Naka into this?"

"The stalkers seem to know that you and Naka are both from the same high school," she sighed. "If you two are together, then you'll both get photographed. It's very dangerous for the eyes of others when you hang out with Naka."

She saw him get caught off guard. Ah, he would probably defend Na-chan and not think about where the situation would lead. It was obvious that there was where they found out; they were using Naka to bail 'Umi' out, then followed her ever since they knew that she had been a close friend to 'Umi' and finally found the Umi Kajiwara that looked quite similar to 'Umi'. So that was why they decided that 'Umi' was the Umi Kajiwara. But the said person could not find a clue. He could turn to be pretty oblivious if it was about Na-chan, however.

And if she told him again, much more clearly just like her thoughts, she doubted that he would really get it. She closed her eyes and let out another sigh—now more like a huff. "You really don't understand anything!"

* * *

_I don't know how to stop..._

Thump, thump, thump.

_I already..._

Thump, thump, thump.

_...lost control..._

Umi leaned his forehead to the wall he was walking by. He could not do it. He could not stop seeing Naka, he could not stop hang around her, he could not stop... getting addicted to her. He could not; he was not be able to. It was pathetic that he would _become pathetic _when it came to that fellow. It was true that he would defend his career as a female model—

'_You've become more manly!'_

_Shut it, Stupid. Stop saying those words._

He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. _More manly, _he repeated. '_Your company's model, Umi, is a boy, right?' _He shut his eyes even more firmly, trying to erase those words which kept on echoing over and over again that it had get him to even think about it. _About being a boy._

Of course working as a girl and not able to being normal (as in being a boy himself) was no fun at all and was really frustrating, yet it felt like it was a really long time ago even though he was just experienced the frustration when he was first shooting with Mihane. Because Naka was there. He could completely be himself in front of her, did not have to hide his true gender and identity and that was really nice. No lies, no hiding. It was just her and him alone.

'_Your company's model, Umi, is a boy, right?'_

So what if they had found out? So what if they would reveal him? So what if his well-built and rising career was at its edge and would finally be torn apart by such a reality?

As long as it would not bother his time alone with that fellow, maybe it would be okay...

_No, Umi! What were you thinking, idiot! Those damn stalkers were—_

He noticed someone's presence. No one was on the street but himself.

He shifted his gaze and looked around. Seeing no one was really there, he started to turn around and continue to walk, but he noticed them again. Someone was definitely following him. Their eyes were nailed on his back, his features, _on him, _but he chose to ignore it and continue walking. He could feel anger rising in his chest as he clenched his fists, and was just starting to get furious over these stupid things and stupid people before he _really _felt someone's presence behind him.

_That's it! I'll make them pay and shove their stupid photos down their asses!_

He turned around. It was true that someone was behind him; a middle-aged man with a black hat, dark jacket and an unpleasant (and very annoying, due to Umi's perception) smile. His arms were shoved in his pockets and he was not carrying anything with him. Not even a camera Umi had suspected. It was just him carrying himself.

"Good evening," he greeted. His voice was flowing nicely, but it sounded weird to Umi's ear. Well, he did not replied the person's smile, however.

"What do you want?" _Just get to the damn point and tell me that you're the damn stalker so I can properly kick your ass and turn your life into a complete catastrophe!_

The person snickered a bit, which made Umi narrowed his eyes and felt a little uneasy. But he did not answer; just kept looking at him as if he was the most interesting object ever existed. _And that stupid smile was pretty much it!_

"I asked you, what do you want?!" Umi snapped angrily. He completely forgot who was being who, though. It was just he had to do something with this man and he did not care if he was playing the 'Out-of-Character Umi'.

The person chuckled. "Wasn't that quite harsh?" he soothed mockingly. "I never thought that you would have such a tone."

"I'm asking you once more—"

"Never mind that, though," he sighed happily, shrugging it off. "I just thought that you would at least try to prove me wrong, but you didn't even bother to try, sadly."

_The heck is with this man?_

"I can try to kick your ass right now for bothering me, you know," Umi gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, no, no, no need to!" The person hold out his arms as a sign of refusal, making a smiley face that really tempted Umi's knuckles not to stay calm and keep his composure. The person then put his fingers on his chin, looking kind of lost in thoughts, even though his eyes was still on Umi; studying him.

Umi groaned under his breath. _Fuck this, I'm going._

"Oh, so you think you're going somewhere?" said the person right after Umi turned around and started to walk away. He did not turn again, so the person clicked his tongue and snickered again. In a very, very disgusting tone. "Aw, little Umi-chan is so _kawaii~_"

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO—_

"But, hush! Sleep tight for now~"

And when Umi was about to give the person a goodnight kiss (on the face, with his knuckle), he was not there anymore. _They _were not there anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **An idea popped into my head while I was re-reading the manga at dawn. Yes, I was completely thinking about making a suspense/crime/mystery FF based on the sweet, adowwable, cute Charming Junkie! So sorry, but I couldn't help my dark and blood-lust imagination! XD But I honestly felt disappointed when I found that there were only four amazing stories in the fandom; I thought it would be many. Never mind! I hope you liked my opening and wouldn't mind to tell me what you think by leaving a teeny tiny review! Sorry for the mistakes and grammatical errors or anything. I'm trying my best! Thanks so much for reading! :D

Best regards,

V. Vichi L.


End file.
